Mama, we'll all go to hell
by the-kid-from-yesterday
Summary: What happens if theres a mother with a secret and a traumatizing past? will she be able to tell her son with out someone from the past coming back to take her for them selfs? My Chemical Romance story.


I do not on any of the characters exept Katie and Dylan so keep that in mind for the future.

The humming was gentle like the house it was coming from, the house had a family vibe to it even though there was only two who lived in that building. A teenage boy no less than fifteen walked up to the gate, not for it to be opened but hopped it instead as it had gotten jammed many years ago due to a heat wave that had made the gate extremely hot and it expanded greatly. The teen gracefully walked to the door opened it then went though it like an angel, he then proceeded to dump his bag and skateboard on the battered dusty sofa.

"Hey, I'm home where are you? I gotta show you something" his voice was just on the verge of breaking point and was at the moment squeaky but he did not care as he was in his own home.

"Up here, in my study!" the voice boomed but started to hum again with some footsteps that quickly followed. The teenager dived for that stairs but then turned on his heels back to the bag he had flung on the sofa and headed up the stairs two at a time. He bounded for the last door on the right and swung the door open to revel a young lady who looked about twenty-five, dancing to a slow rock song humming the tune as she went, not noticing her visitor. _"Gravity don't mean too much to me… I'm who I've got to be, these pigs are after me, after you…_ oh Dylan what you got that's so important then?" she spotted the idiotic grin on his face, _never a good sign_ she thought.

"I got FULL marks on my book report _and_ my maths test!" Dylan laughed proudly.

"OH MY GAWD NO WAY let me look at then!" she held her hand out straight to take the papers. He grabbed his bag ripped it open and pulled out two sets of paper; one labelled _The Silence of the Lambs by __Thomas Harris; A Review By Dylan Armstrong_ and the other a math's paper with scribbles on the front. Katie scanned both as soon as she was handed them. "Well that's-" she paused and looking her son in the eyes "AMASING" she stepped forward and bear hugged him as well as ruffling his hair.

"Calm down Mama, you knew I would pass." He mumbled trying to pry her off him. She let go and sorted out the mess she had made of Dylan's hair and smiled warmly.

"Yes but I was surprised to see you had **full marks** on both. And to celebrate we will go out your choice of restaurant, to eat as I don't feel like cooking now" and with that she jumped on to the swivel chair that just happened to place there other wise, Katie would had fallen on the floor. "And" as she grabbed a hand full of neatly stacked notes she spoke "I got my pay from the restaurant. Yay now smarten up." And with that Dylan left with a petite but warm smile to freshen up before the duo had a night of celebration.

Katie or Catherine Helen Armstrong around thirty-two and her son Dylan Alex Armstrong, sixteen, had moved to the battered down suburb ten years ago. Their neighbors, the Williams, thought that they were a cute family with a dark secret harboring in their past but not being gossipy people they paid no attention to them unlike the rest of street. Whisper were made every time one of the Armstrong's walked down the street, they usually commented on how the son dressed; it's like all of his clothes had fallen in a big tub of black paint or how can his mother let him wear so much make up he looks like a fag. Dylan had heard all and any comment regarding him looking like a fag but took no notice as he was happy and so was his mother in their paradise home. Katie on the other hand did care what they said about her son, she had over heard the neighbor to the right saying that he must had been a mistake and the father fled the county as soon as he heard. The moment Katie heard this she screamed at them to go to hell and seen her a post card and also she started a speech on how much Dylan meant to her as well as his farther who she has lost contact with.

"You nearly ready, Mama? I'll drive if you want, got a full tank of gas now." Dylan called from the front door brushing his black fringe out of his face and straightening his tie in the mirror next to the door.

"Hell to the yes! Where we going then? Guess it must be posh if we get dress up like this." Katie started to head down the stair but not gracefully as her heels were in her hand and had push her little red and black striped dress back down every step she took. "Ready then?" a nod was all she needed to confirm she did not have long to put her shoes on "All right off we go"

At The Hanging Man, the mother and son were mistaken for a couple, twice, before they even got their menus. Once by a group of noisy women and then by the waiters. Both were amazed at how young Katie looked and how grown up Dylan looked, the pair blushed in unison.

Dylan looked across at his Madre when his blush was able to be hidden behind his menu, his bright green eyes shone through frames of thin eyeliner. He had gotten his eyes from his mother as well as his love for English and history. Dylan loved music and art also; he always suspected he had gotten his talents from his farther.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all night or are just being a bit of a milf pervert for the moment." She had spotted. Her eyes did not look up though as she said this.

"Ewww gross, Ma, you might be pretty but I'm not thinking of doing that." Dylan stuck out his tongue to show his disgust of the thought. Katie looked at him at him at this point and raised an eyebrow, then shook her head at the son she had raised. _How old is he mentally? _She thought.

"I want to ask you something though." Katie snapped out of talking to her self and tuned in to hear her child's question. "who is my father?" the world stopped around Katie and fell on top off her.


End file.
